


Процесс создания

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Челлендж [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Video, speed painting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: Видео процесса создания арта  "Поэтому я предпочитаю «they»".
Series: AGARD 2020 Челлендж [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826080
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Прочее





	Процесс создания

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Поэтому я предпочитаю «they»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380271) by [fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020). 



> Музыка: Ketsa - "The Stork"


End file.
